Cuando fui su chico
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: "Debí haber estado con ella, debí haberla protegido… Fui su chico y lo eché a perder" Basado en la canción "When I Was Your Man" de Bruno Mars. Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león, dedicado a TheBlueJocker


_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el mundo pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Tomo prestados a sus personajes por entretenimiento.**_

__P_ara el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león, dedicado a mi amiga secreta: TheBlueJocker_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando fui su chico<strong>_

Sé que todas las decisiones que tomé hasta el día de hoy eran por mero egoísmo, o al menos eso sé ahora. Cuando me pongo a pensar en todo lo que hice mal, me siento estúpido y me entran unas ganas terribles de golpearme a mí mismo con toda la rabia que pueda aún existir en mi interior.

Tal vez si le hubiera dedicado más tiempo a Katniss, si la hubiera tratado con más cariño del que supuestamente demostré, si tan sólo me hubiera preocupado un poco más por lo que ella pensaba y sentía, quizá ahora ella estaría conmigo, no huiría de mí, no me odiaría.

He considerado mudarme a otro distrito, no puedo sostener más tiempo la culpa que sentía desde que hablé con Katniss la última vez. Mi excusa es que aún no se sabe, ni se sabrá, si fue la bomba que yo activé y detoné, la que mató a la dulce y pequeña Primrose Everdeen. Me convencí a mí mismo de que no era culpa mía, pudo ser cualquiera… Pero cuando me pongo a pensar en todas las personas que nos llevamos entre las patas (esto sin pensar en Prim, factor sumamente importante) creo que no tengo justificación alguna, porque me siento mal por Prim únicamente… ¿Qué hay de las demás personas que murieron al igual con ese bombardeo?

Ese pensamiento me hacía enfermar, me hacía sentir como lo que en realidad era, **un asesino**.

Quizá fue por eso que no pude verla más a los ojos, quizá por eso estoy decidiendo huir… Pero me pongo a pensar y creo que todo esto se pudo haber evitado si yo no hubiera sido tan fiero, tan desalmado.

Aún recuerdo como se estremecía cuando yo mencionaba una revolución, ella se encogía un poco y hacía una mueca de disgusto y temor a la vez, aunque creo que ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía. Todos la empujamos a que fuera la imagen de nuestro movimiento, sin importarnos si podría hacerlo o no, si ella quería o no, simplemente la obligamos.

Yo no debí haber hecho eso. Debí preguntarle si ella se sentía lista para ver todos estos horrores, debí apoyarla en su decisión y debí haberla escuchado. Pero mi odio pudo más conmigo, y la arrastramos a ese profundo vacío en el cual pudimos haberla perdido…

De no ser por él… Ella ya no sería la Katniss que todos conocimos.

_**Caminaba determinado a ir a verla, necesitaba verla y explicarle las cosas, hacerle saber que me sentía culpable a niveles inmensos. Sólo quería verla y pedirle perdón de rodillas si eso era lo necesario para que todo volviera a ser como antes. No contaba con que las cosas ya nunca volverían a ser así, por mucho que me disculpara y aunque ella me perdonara… Yo simplemente ya no estaba en su vida. Lo supe esa tarde.**_

_**Ahí se encontraba ella, vistiendo ropa abrigadora, pues el frío era inclemente estos días. Sin embargo, un frío desconocido recorrió mi pecho sin yo poder detenerlo. Estaba con él, con el panadero. Esto ya no era un gran impacto, a final de cuentas todos sabemos (muy a mi pesar) que ambos congenian de buena forma y se ayudan mutuamente a sobrellevar sus pesadillas (yo debería ser ese que le ayude a dormir bien por las noches, no él…) pero nunca esperé ver esa escena…**_

_**Ambos estaban sentados en aquella banca que funcionaba como columpio también, con Haymitch frente a ellos, él sentado en una silla normal. Logré ver un libro mientras Peeta usaba sus brochas y pinturas, mientras Katniss y Haymitch hablaban de algo que nunca llegue a enterarme. Aún ahora no sé qué fue lo que me impulso a quedarme ligeramente escondido, asegurándome de que ninguna de sus miradas fuera a dar conmigo accidentalmente. Hasta ese punto todo me habría parecido ligeramente normal, pero lo siguiente que pasó… **_

_**En algún momento Haymitch soltó una gran risotada, algún chiste que sólo ellos sabrían, supuse. Y cuando Peeta también río, fue cuando supe que el destino me había hecho estar aquí, sólo para confirmarme que yo ya no tenía cabida ni por asomo en la vida de Katniss: Ella al principio hizo una mueca de ligero desagrado cuando Haymitch río tan fuerte, pero en cuanto Peeta río… Ella **_**sonrío.**_**.. No como una sonrisa forzada por compromiso, ni una por encajar en el trío, fue una sonrisa totalmente REAL. ¿Cómo podría yo saber eso? Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, de vez en cuando reíamos por mis ligeras ocurrencias, podía distinguir cuando Katniss estaba contenta o no, cuando tenía algún problema o cuando algo la preocupaba. O eso solía pensar. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa nunca me la había mostrado a mí. Lo sabía porque a mí nunca me había mirado con esa luz en sus ojos, con esa ligereza en su rostro, con tanta felicidad que creo que ni ella misma sabía que podía expresar. **_

_**Muchos podrían pensar que eso no tendría nada que ver, que probablemente sólo malinterprete, pero yo lo sabía, era obvio. ¿Cómo no saberlo si la conozco desde los catorce años? **_

_**Mi corazón se aceleró y mis párpados se abrieron en exceso cuando me di cuenta de que Haymitch sabía que los estaba viendo. Él me miro con escrutinio, volvió ligeramente su mirada a Peeta y Katniss, quienes seguían sonriéndose a ellos sin darse cuenta de nada más, y Haymitch volvió a mirarme, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, apenas perceptible, en un movimiento que tristemente capté y entendí en su totalidad: "Ella ya no te necesita". **_

Después de ese momento, quise fingir que nada había pasado, que pude haber malinterpretado las señales, que pudo ser mi error. Sin embargo, día a día me daba cuenta de que no era cierto, era yo el del problema, era yo quien se negaba a la realidad. Yo ya no era su chico, su Gale.

Antepuse mis necesidades y mis deseos a los que ella, nunca le di oportunidad de crecer o de elegir, siempre le impuse mis gustos y pensamientos, siempre pensé en mí primero antes que en ella. Tal vez no estaba tan enamorado de ella como siempre pensé, era una probabilidad que nunca sopesé porque parecía imposible, pero viendo todo en retrospectiva…

A veces me topaba con ella en las calles, y ella fingía no mirarme, pero los dos sabíamos que me odiaba y no soportaba tenerme cerca. Pero cuando Peeta aparecía, ella simplemente era otra; se notaba relajada, contenta… FELIZ.

Y fue entonces que decidí irme al distrito 2. Yo ya no podía seguir soportando verla tan dichosa y que no fuera yo el motivo de esa felicidad. Además, ahora los distritos estaban paz y todos se ayudaban mutuamente, sin odios o rencores. No sería difícil readaptarme a otro clima y otras calles que no me den un constante recordatorio de mis pecados…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

Era increíble como después de tanto tiempo las cosas parecían no haber cambiado ni un poco. Las casas parecían haber crecido de la nada en las mismas calles y en la misma posición, incluso algunas conservaban su color original. Resultaba refrescante caminar por los viejos caminos de antaño y tener la ilusión de que nada había pasado realmente, pero eso sería hipócrita de mi parte.

La panadería de los Mellark seguía en el mismo lugar, sólo que se notaba que estaba más abastecida y mucho más llamativa. Recordé que toda la familia de Peeta había muerto en el bombardeo, ninguno de ellos quiso irse cuando yo los dirigía. Pero decidí alejar esos recuerdos de mi mente, vine con un solo propósito.

Me dirigí con paso vacilante a la antigua villa de los vencedores, pero no encontré más que un terreno baldío, lo cual me pareció extraño y por un momento me aterro. ¿Katniss se habría rendido en el intento de vivir en el mismo lugar donde la catástrofe inició? ¿Habría dejado a Peeta? Peeta no se habría ido y dejado la panadería con su apellido si él mismo no la dirigiera. ¿Acaso ellos…?

Fui empujado por una niña de no más de 6 años, que corría rumbo a la antigua casa de Katniss, mientras la oía reír y decir _"¡Ven papi, mami ya habrá preparado nuestra comida!"_

Fue entonces que volví la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos azules que tanto tiempo me habían irritado, pero a la vez, ojos pertenecientes a la persona que había hecho feliz a la mujer que yo había amado, pero que no había sabido valorar en su tiempo.

Peeta se acercaba con una gran sonrisa siguiendo a la niña, sonrisa que vaciló un poco al mirarme y reconocerme. Sin embargo, se acercó a mí, y tendió su mano, sosteniendo a un bebé de al menos un año en su otro brazo.

Tanto tiempo, Gale– Saludó, sacudiendo nuestras manos.

Lo sé. Nada ha cambiado, al menos físicamente– contesté, devolviendo la ligera sonrisa. – ¿Son tuyos? – Pregunté, señalando a ambos niños, incluida la niña que se había alejado ligeramente de nosotros

Sí– contestó, guiándome silenciosamente a su casa… O eso creía, hasta que lo vi torcer el rumbo ligeramente y llevarnos a la antigua casa de Katniss… Eso quería decir…

Papi, ¿Quién es el señor? – preguntaba la niña de ojos azules y cabello negro, trenzado hermosamente.

Es amigo de mamá, ha venido a visitarla– Contestó Peeta. O sea que son hijos de él y…

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, habíamos llegado a la entrada de su casa. Mientras Peeta abría la puerta, escuché los pasos ligeros dentro del hogar, y mi corazón se desbocó en ese momento. Después de tantos años, volveríamos a vernos.

Bienvenidos, tardaron un po…– Katniss había salido con una gran sonrisa, la cual se esfumó al verme. Se recuperó y repartió besos a su familia, dándole uno especialmente largo a Peeta.

Aunque eso destrozó un poco más mi corazón, supe que había hecho lo correcto entonces. Ella entonces me miró, y por fin volví a escuchar su voz.

Gale…– Me miraba con ese par de ojos grises que siempre amé, pero los cuales nunca le mencioné cuanto me atraían.

Katniss… Nada ha cambiado– Logré responder.

Todo cambio, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo. Pero muchas cosas permanecieron igual. Si no te hubieras ido, te habrías dado cuenta– Aún notaba una nota de ligero rencor en su voz, aunque más bien creo era reproche.

Hice lo mejor. Él te ama y te hace sentir bien. Yo, por otro lado… Él es tu hombre ahora, eso es lo importante– Contesté, viendo como ella entrecerraba ligeramente los ojos, algo sorprendida. Me causo gracia y sonreí, despidiéndome.

Adiós Katniss. Nunca me despedí, y quiero que sepas que me alegra verte tan feliz y tranquila. Te lo mereces. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, espero que ahora sea yo quien pueda sorprenderte– agité mi mano, dando fin a la historia, cerrando un ciclo de mi vida.

Pude haberla hecho feliz, debí dedicarle todo mi tiempo, escuchar sus necesidades y anhelos, disipar sus miedos… Por lo menos ahora deshice el desastre que armé años atrás. Duele, pero me equivoqué de una y mil formas, fui egoísta, me ganó mi ego y mi odio. Debí haber estado con ella, debí haberla protegido… Fui su chico y lo eché a perder.

Pero me alivia ver que es amada y cuidada, que es feliz y admirada. Le dedican tiempo, amor y cuidados…

Ahora Peeta es su hombre, y hace lo que yo debí hacer cuando fui su chico.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todxs!<em>

_Bien, espero que a TheBlueJocker le haya gustado su regalo. Debo decir que fue un reto escribir sobre Gale, ya que siempre ha sido mi "menos favorito" de la saga, no sólo por ser el que buscara acaparar a Katniss, si no por su forma de hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, he logrado ser empática y ponerme en sus zapatos, no sólo como el personaje "menos favorito" sino como un ser humano como cualquier otro que comete errores y se lamenta por ellos, trata de arreglarlos y piensa en lo que pudo ser. _

_Es corto pero no quise alargar mucho el sufrimiento de Gale tampoco, sería inhumano :P _

_Espero que les guste mucho, y si no, pues háganmelo saber._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
